Mai's Small World
by XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX
Summary: Mai is the girl version of Yasu, she has mad hacking skills, and she's Masako's tomboy/perverted roomie. Where all the adults in our favorite SPR team are 18! Going to beer blasts, meeting killing psychopaths, annoying the president of student console, being hunted down by ghosts, and falling in love with a narcissist…It's all part of an exciting high school experience!
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**CLAIMER: I own Hikari Sakura.**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21**** who inspired me.**

**Intro**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

"Hara-San, I'm well aware that your school has had some rather violent killings…" Naru said as he eyed the file in front of him and looked at the always-dressed-in-a-kimono teen.

Masako nodded, "I've noticed some very strange spirits after being in that building." Masako put the file in Naru's hands, and covered her mouth with her sleeve. As he glanced at the file he noticed on what Masako meant by _strange_.

"We'll take the case. Lin, call the others and tell them to meet at Sakura private academy at 1!" Naru called to his assistant and saw him responded with a nod as he went over to the phone, to call the others.

"Hara-San, you know we need a base, 2 rooms to sleep in." Naru said in his usual cold tone as he looked at Masako who was still covering her mouth.

"Yes, I have a base location, and I'm sure the chair man will allow us to use the empty boy and girl rooms; it's winter vacation, so we don't need to worry about them coming back in a month or so."

"I see... We will all meet at Sakura Gakuen (Gakuen= Acdemy) at 1 pm, today." Naru lifted up his sleeve and looked at his watch which showed the time that is currently '11:24' am.

"But, Naru-"

"Hara-San, the earlier we get there; the earlier we finish the case." Naru coldly interrupted the taken-back Masako.

"You're right..."

"Well, then, don't you want to inform your chair man and teachers?"

"Oh, right. I'll be going then..." Masako said in a soft tone as she pasted through the doors.

**=1 PM=**

"Meet Hikari Sakura, our chair man; also known as the bulider of Sakura Gakuen," Masako proudly announced the young man, he was only 28 after all.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you all for coming." the man bowed down in politeness.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, the boss." Naru stated, not caring if the man was showing him a sign of respect; he just wanted to get things over with.

"Koujo Lin," Lin said in his emotionless state, making Hikari regret that he looked at his pitch black-ish yet gray eyes.

"I'm Ayako Matsuzaki, nice to meet you." Ayako said in a cheerful tone as Monk silently grunted something about 'being old and energetic'

"I'm only 18! I am therefore; NOT OLD! YOU OLD MAN!" the hot-headed red-head shouted as she swung her hand only to make contact with Monk's head; he whimpered in pain.

"My poor love! Let me kiss it, I promise you'll feel _better_." Yasuhara Osamu or better also known as Yasu exclaimed as he leaned over to Monk's face.

"What exactly are you trying to kiss?" Monk said as he backed away from, what he calls 'the 4-eyed freak'

"Ahem!" Naru coughed as he glared at the trio who quieted down in fear.

'My god...He's only 16 and he already acts 61!' Ayako thought as her eyes wondered upon the blue haired teen.

"Oh! My name is Osamu Yasuhara, call me Yasu! This over here is the love of my life, Housho Takigawa...Hands off! He's all mine!" Yasu hissed as he put the poor monk's arms around him; forcefully.

"I-I'm John Brown." John said in his shy accent, he was blushing at the fact that he was the one who was getting a so-your-the-only-normal look from Hikari whom looked at the 17 year old teen in pity.

"Ahem! I can't believe you guys forgot about me! Especially you, Lin; I'm your girlfriend after all!" Madoka chipped in as she frowned and criss crossed her arms in front of her chest; in displeasure.

"And who might you be, young lady?" Hikari asked in a gentle tone trying to ease up Modoka's dark aura.

"Well, see! Mr. Sakura is more considerate then all of you, and I just met him! My name is Madoka Mori." Madoka puffed as Hikari tried to calm her down.

"Whose this, Masa-Koi?" A voice came for behind...it was a gentle voice.

"Y-Y-You're back?" Masako said in a horrified tone, she went as far as to hide behind John; whom looked at the person who spoke, he was awe-strucked; she was beautiful.

"Since when were you back, Mai-San?" Hikari asked concerned, he knew about her situations at home.

"Hmft! Both of you seem more tense since I came back. Especially you, Masa-Koi, we are roomies after all- you should be use to me." Mai said as she smirked at Masako's red face when she called her; _her *koi_.

"I am not your lover!" Masako yelped as she lunged at Mai, moving her position; that was behind John, who tumbled down. Everyone sweat-dropped as Masako paniced and Mai poked at John's cheek. The poor teen was knocked out by the force.

'This must be the first time Masako is VERY UN-lady like,' Madoka and Ayako shared the same thoughts while watching

'Who exactly is Mai?' the only monk asked as he eyed the short haired girl, that was still poking the knocked-out-Australian teen.

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**AN: I know, short chapter. But! I will upload soon! **

***Koi is a short for lover.  
**

**Here's a some **_**parts **_**of the next chapter:**

"Since when were you into girls Masako?"

"Mai's a genius on a computer! What are you taking about?"

"I see, your the boss...You look just like him, Gene..."

"Who are you...really, Mai Taniyama?"


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Claimer: I own Hikari Sakura,and Akito Sakura.**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21****! (Cause she's awesome ;p)**

**Warning:** **This chapter includes colorful language, and peverted moments.**

**Thank you: reviewers,those who favorited, followers, and those who read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

'Who exactly is this Mai?' the only monk asked himself as he eyed the short haired girl, that was still poking the knocked-out-Australian teen.

"Why are _you _here Mai?" Masako yelled at her roommate whom winced at her voice; it was clearly too loud for Mai's taste. Masako put an ice pack on John's head; he had bashed his head on the ground when Masako lunged at Mai.

"Ah, Masa-Koi! Why are you not happy that I'm back?" Mai pouted at the kimono-dressed teen.

"I hate you, of course!" Masako barked as she put the ice pack down rather harshly; she was so angry that she didn't notice John woke up and cried silently in pain.

"That's not what you said last night..." Mai muttered as she smirked, this was such an easy victory.

"W-W-What are you taking about?" Masako's face was at least placed in the top ten for having such a red face. Mai chuckled as she put her arms around Masako and whispered: "You know _exactly_ what I mean,"

The SPR members had blushes on their face when hearing the news about a certain night activity, if you use a microscope; you can see a slight blush on Naru's and Lin's cheeks.

The team then snapped out of their trance and did what Naru ordered them; to go put the equipment in the base.

**=After unloading the cameras and such...=**

The team was finally done with carrying the equipment on the floor of the base and the only thing left was to put it in the base Masako assigned to put it in. The SPR team went to ask Masako only to find her in a rather...uncomfortable position.

Masako was under Mai; who had trapped Masako with legs at the side of the shorter figure's and Masako's head was in the middle of Mai's hands which are at the side of her head.

Masako was giggling and was squirming all over the place as Mai put a hand on her stomach just to tickle the poor struggling teen. In the view that the SPR team had...it all looked wrong, very, _very_ wrong.

"Since when were you into girls Masako?" Ayako literally screamed a the top of her lungs only to receive glares, laughs, and a flabbergasted Masako, while Mai fell off of Masako; crying tears of laughter as she hit the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ayako shyly asked no one in particular only to hear Monk's response which angered her: "You really are old; to have Alzheimer's..."

WHACK!

"OW! Fother Mucker!" Monk cried as he circled his arms around his poor beaten head.

**(Emo: Switch the F and M. But, Monk did say it like I spelled it :3 )**

"Did you hear that Monk? That's how HOLLOW your head is! As if you need to lose any more brain cells!" Ayako huffed as she got a full-on death glare from Monk.

"My poor Monk!" Yasu dramatically called after the 'almost-brain-dead-Monk' at least, according to Ayako. Yasu then pulled himself on Monk's lap only to earn a weird look from Monk himself.

"What...are you doing?" Monk asked, he was prepared to hear this.

"I was comforting you!" Yasu bubbly responded as he put his head on Monk's shoulder whom cringed at the sudden action; okay, maybe he wasn't prepared...

"Hello, my beautiful Mai-! Oh my, am I interrupting...?" there was a young man with black hair that covered his right eye and his purple beanie hat, matched well with his violet eyes.

"Aki-Sama!" Mai launched into the owner of the sacred violet eyes, he launched himself at Mai too and hugged as he laughed. He looked over to Masako and smiled as she looked at him with a dangerous glance.

"It's nice to see you too, Masa-Chi." Akito said, jokingly as he saw Masako tense up her glance at him.

"Oh is it because I'm holding your Mai-Koi?" Akito saw that Masako's red face turned away from him; he chuckled at the young maiden's reaction in response.

"Get out, Mai and Akito!" Masako yelled as she pushed the two teens away as they tried to protest, she only ignored them and locked the door as soon as they were out.

"But, Masako...the equipment is outside..." Madoka said in a small voice as she had her head on Lin's chest, he had his arm around Madoka's shoulders.

"Go on, go get it." Masako barked, she was certainly amusing the SPR team today.

"Last time I remembered, Hara-San; I was in charge and you were just a part-timer. Am I correct?" Naru stated as a cold chill went down Masako's back. Heck, he could be a human blizzard if he tried hard enough!

"Yes...Naru." Masako said in a softer tone, she had always like Naru but, with Mai, Akito, and the SPR idiots...well, except John...she never minded John; he was nice and he barely caused trouble. Masako felt her cheeks warm up at the sudden thought of John Brown, the teen whom was knocked out because of her foolish act...

'Stupid Mai!' Masako cursed, she of course was blaming Mai for her lung..._her_ lung.

The SPR team gathered outside only to find no: Mai, Akito, and the equipment. Naru felt the urge just to slug someone...something...

Lin felt like he just had a mini-heart-attack; his computer...the one that he used to store data and all of those porno websites-I, uh, mean...projecting programs.

**(Emo:My bad... :3**

**Lin: *GLARES* I have a girlfriend thank you very much.**

**Emo: 0_0" I DIDN'T MEAN TO, IT JUST SLIPPED OUT! DX )**

Masako then made a dash to the room the group was suppose to use for the base; she found Mai playing "Osu" while Akito cheered her on.

"Why are you on the computer?"

"Mai's a genius on a computer! What are you taking about?"

The team of ghost hunters finally arrived to the base.

"Ah! Shimatta!" **(Shimatta= Shit)**

"What's wrong, Aki-Sama?" Mai asked as she paused the game to look at Akito's worried expression.

"I'm gonna be late for fucking work! Bye Minna-Chan!" **(Minna= Everyone)** Akito cried in misery as he got up and kissed Mai's cheek and waved good bye as he left.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Madoka suddenly asked as she looked at the door Akito passed by.

"Haha, that's real funny, Madoka-Chi!" Mai said as she resumed her "Osu" game.

"Ah, you got a nice streak going on..." Yasu muttered as he watched the girl go on 100%, he was clearly jealous.

"Please get off, Mai-San. I need to use the computer for our investigation." Lin said in his calming tone.

"What do you need it for?" Mai questioned as she exited out of game.

"We need to get information for Sakura Gakuen's case. In order, we may need to hack into the system..." Lin responded truthfully.

"Oh, I can get you in a sec... Hey, what numbers were on Chairman's desk?" Mai asked as she typed in rapidly, it was obvious; this wasn't her first time hacking in...

"142857!" Monk yelled as he got weird glances from his team mates.

"You can thank me for being so~ smart later," Monk grinned.

"Memorizing numbers...what a waste of a talent..." Ayako said in despair as Monk's mouth dropped. Yasu snickered and went to Mai and put his hand on her shoulder, he then checked out her work.

"There's 4 passwords in order to get to the files...first, 142857. Second, 285714. Third, 428571. Fourth, 571428...I'm in!" Mai shouted, proud of her smartness and hacking abilities.

"How did you-!" Masako started in a shocked tone, this was new to her; Mai was smart after all...

"142857 is a kaprekar. So when you multiply the number, it circles. Hika-Sama's password is tricky for a average person but, it's not smart enough to trick everyone." Mai explained simply. **(Emo: I got this from "Immortal Rain"...I DON'T OWN IMMORTAL RAIN!)**

"Oh, wow..." Yasu muttered, she was amazing...

"It's all yours Lin-Chan." Mai said as she left the room, having the SPR team looking at the screen in 'awe'.

Naru then slipped out of the room too. He looked at Mai who wasn't there, he flinched when he felt something wrap around his waist; Mai.

"I see, your the boss...You look just like him, Gene..." Mai whispered in Naru's ear. Leaving him speechless until he said:"Who are you...really, Mai Taniyama?"

"I guess you'll figure it out...Ne, Noll-Koi?" Mai said in a hushed tone, leaving Naru once again...speechless.

"MAI!" Masako yelled from the other room.

"Don't worry Noll-Koi, I won't tell." Mai said as she kissed his cheek and left to accompany the team. Naru stood there, flushed and surprised...Mai Taniyama; what a weird girl...

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**Emo: Please review~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Claimer: I own Hikari Sakura,Takeshi Sakura, and Akito Sakura.**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21**

**Warning:**** colorful language, and peverted moments.**

**Thank you: reviewers,favoriters, followers, and readers!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

AN: The 25th reviewer is the only one left!

**Chapter 2**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

_"I see, your the boss...You look just like him, Gene..." Mai whispered in Naru's ear. Leaving him speechless until he said:"Who are you...really, Mai Taniyama?"_

_"I guess you'll figure it out...Ne, Noll-Koi?" Mai said in a hushed tone, leaving Naru once again...speechless._

_"MAI!" Masako yelled from the other room._

_"Don't worry Noll-Koi, I won't tell." Mai said as she kissed his cheek and left to accompany the team. Naru stood there, flushed and surprised...Mai Taniyama; what a weird girl..._

Mai went inside the Base only to find a message on the computer screen;

_**Mai Taniyama, looking through Sakura Gakuen's files prohibited!**_

_**Leave in 4 minutes or be expelled.**_

"That bitch!" Mai muttered as she shoo-ed away Lin from the computer.

Mai's fingers went up and down the board as if she already knew what to do; she sent all of the file documents to the printer in her room. She exited out of the security system with 30 seconds to spare. She laughed but, she started to play "Step Mania" as a teenager with black hair and blue eyes barged in on Mai's perfect streak she had just lost. Mai scolded and paused her game to meet faces with Takeshi Sakura; brother of Akito and son of Hikari.

"Take-Chi! What a surprise, to be able to meet you here!" Mai's heavy sarcasmic voice annoyed the living hell out of Takeshi who looked at Mai in disgust; he never liked her: even as his brother's best friend or his father's best student.

"Prez! Why the disgusted look on your face?" Mai asked as she pouted and looked at the president of student counsel...it was just too much fun to piss him off.

"I know you hacked into the files, _again_." Takeshi sneered as he glared at the brown haired teen. It was about time Naru had walked in with a broken mask; he had a surprised look on his face.

"Naru!" Lin shouted in worry as he rushed to the teen's side.

"Lin, Madoka; come with me..." said as he glanced at Mai quickly and blushed as she stared back; that was so OOC him!

"I get why he asks for Lin but, why Madoka too...Don't tell me he's getting jealous of Madoka getting to spend too much time with Lin! I knew it; Naru's GAY!" Ayako said a bit too out loud for Naru's taste that he glared at her.

Monk, Yasu, and Mai all snickered at Ayako's saying; this was certainly going to be an amusing day.

"Well, I'm leaving!" Takeshi said ina harsh tone as he walked away from the group of researchers.

"Have a good day, Take-Chi!" Mai yelled in a happy tone only to be flicked off.

"What hour do you prefer?" Mai said in a jokingly tone.

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi yelled with a flushed red face and ran into his dorm room.

"I'm guessing that's key word for: 12 or never...hm... this is going to be a tough nut to break..." Yasu wrapped his arms around Monk and put his chin on Monk's head.

"Yasu...Get _off_!" Monk yelled at the boy and pushed him off.

Yasu buried his head into Mai's shoulder and cried...The SPR team looked at Yasu.

"That's cold," "Poor Yasu," "Are you hurt, Yasuhara-San?"

All of those comments made Monk shrink into the couch he was currently sitting in.

"Mou, the nerves of some people...!" Mai said as she brushed Yasu's hair; she knew Yasu was faking but, she decided to play along.

"You know Mai-Chan, I'm dumping you, Monk! Mai-Chan let's go out!" Yasu yelled as he dragged Mai out of the room with himself.

As Mai and Yasu left, there stood the SPR; blinking...What just happened?

"Anyway...Lin, Madoka we need to discuss about something," Naru said as he left the Base to his guest room.

"What's wrong, Naru-Chan?" Madoka asked as she sat in one of the chairs that were next to Lin.

"It seems that Mai knows about "Oliver Davis" and Gene..." Naru said and earned wide eyes from the couple in front of him.

**=With Mai and Yasu!=**

"You seem to be with acting, Yasu" Mai complemented the dark haired teen that's in front of her.

"Why, thank you." Yasu smiled at Mai.

Mai then took the chance to take a sip of tea, they were in a cafe.

"Mai I know you like Naru and...I wanted to help you out so, will you act like your going out with me?"

Mai almost chocked on her tea and replied a simple: "Okay..."

"Well, then...Just to put it in a simple phrase; Naru seems to like you,"

Mai then spitted out her tea in Yasu's face.

"I...was prepared for...that..." Yasu commented as he made a face... This was not his cup of tea...Haha, how ironic.

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**Emo: I know, it's short. Sorry, I try and update soon. Bad Chapter, I know...  
**

**Like I said; 25th reviewer spot is open! **

**Don't worry! This is NOT going to be the last time that I put in a contest! **

**But, PLEASE be logged in so we can discuss about the One-Shot!**

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ghost Hunt, Shugo Chara, Brave 10, Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist, George Lopez, Death Note...or Daisuke Ono...No matter how hard I wish...*sigh* Oh, well!**

**Claimer: I own Akito, Takeshi, Hikari Sakura.**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21**

**WARNING: Perverted moments and colorful language.**

**Emo: AW! The contest is over! The one-shots will be posted soon. Another contest will be made **_**if**_** I make my reviews to 33.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

_Mai then took the chance to take a sip of tea, they were in a cafe._

_"Mai I know you like Naru and...I wanted to help you out so, will you act like your going out with me?"_

_Mai almost chocked on her tea and replied a simple: "Okay."_

_"Well, then...Just to put it in a simple phrase; Naru seems to like you,"_

_Mai then spitted out her tea in Yasu's face._

_"I...was prepared for...that..." Yasu commented as he made a face... This was not his cup of tea...Haha, how ironic._

...

Mai looked at Yasu as if he was a space cow boy who just admitted he was in love with a dying llama!

**(Emo:...What...the bloody hell am I on?)**

Yasu looked at Mai with a questioned face as he wipped his glasses that was dripping with tea.

"Something wrong, Mai-Chan?" Yasu asked his light brown haired friend.

"Naru has...emotions?" Mai said while jumping out of her seat only having to spill hot tea on Yasu's lap...again.

"Gawk! I'm sorry Yasu!" Mai said as she bowed her head and handed him napkins, she had to stop burning Yasu. She then started to wipe off some, making Yasu blush...She was trying to _wipe_ tea from his _lap_.

"Mai-Koi! Who's this; are you cheating on me?" A voice called behind them in a whining tone.

"This is Yasu...wait...Aki-Sama? You work here?" the brown haired looked at the black haired teen with a discouraged look on his face to make her feel bad.

'I've been you're best friend since, I don't know...FREAKIN' MIDDLE SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR FUCKIN' BEST FRIEND'S JOB?" Aki blowed some steam as he said/shouted it all earning 'what-da-fuck' looks from his co-workers.

"...let's take this outside, shall we?" Mai suggested rather harshly as she pushed her friends outside the cafe doors.

"What was that all about?" Yasu asked Mai whom had a worried face.

"Aki-Sama has...anger issues from his last best friend whom faked to be his friend and he was picked on because the faker told Aki's secrets..." Mai explained with a sad smile.

Aki sighed and nodded, he rested his head on Mai's shoulder and felt the pain of people constantly hitting him and telling him to go to hell... He smiled as he felt Mai stroke his black hair he had brushed every single damned morning because according to Takeshi; he had to look presentable.

Takeshi, Aki, and Mai all met in an orphanage when they were in middle school. Mai had left the orphanage to live by herself when Takeshi and Aki were adopted by the Sakura's whom were unable to have babies because the couple feared of having another dead baby; like the one that died in Mrs. Sakura's stomach, it was tragic for the couple.

Soon after Aki had decided he was going to skip the rest of his work, the trio all went back to the base; were they had all meet.

While walking, Aki then leaned onto Mai and whispered: "Yasu's got a nice butt..." Mai snorted at her best friend's comment and nodded; oh, god, how she loves her Aki.

**(Emo: I'd LOVE to have Aki as a friend! :3 ...)**

**=At the base=**

"Here, it's the TOP SECRET files for Sakura Gakuen's past." Mai said as she placed them on Naru's trying, key word, _trying_ not to interrupt him of his reading.

"And who is this, hot emo boy? Of course; he's no match for my Mai-Koi!" Aki asked the now laughing Mai and heard laughter rise up in the base.

"That..."hot emo boy" is Naru, our boss..." Monk said as he tried to not laugh and was successfully failing.

"And you, old man?" Aki said and saw that Monk's face fell in disbelief.

"HOHOHO! I think I like this boy!" Ayako said in a greedy tone.

"Don't call me boy, old hag." Now it was Monk's time to laugh at Ayako's broken face.

"In your face, Old Hag!" Monk taunted the red-head until she swung her purse at Monk's head. Everyone looked at Yasu who was holding Mai.

"I'm dating Mai-Chan now! I said we are over, Monk!" Yasu admitted and saw Aki push him away and wrap his arms around Mai's waist.

"She's mine! You may have a cute ass but, that doesn't mean I'll let you have my Mai!"

**(Emo: This is why you must love Aki! He's honest.)**

All of the SPR members introduced themselves...

It took a while for Aki to get off of Mai, but, luckily he was intrigued by Daisuke Ono's voice as he sang the theme song for "Brave 10" an anime had uploaded another episode.

"Is it just me or is Daisuke Ono's voice smexy?" Mai asked as she looked at the screen, sharing a chair by sitting on Aki's lap. No one except Lin noticed Naru's atmosphere darkened.

**(Emo: He's voice is smexy, his one of my favorite Seiyuu-s!)**

"It's obvious; Daisuke Ono's voice is smexy!" Aki said as he licked his lips and looked at the screen eying the main character, he was cute.

"Ne, doesn't he look like a grown up version of Ikuto from Shugo Chara?" Mai asked as she shifted.

"You know what...Yeah, he kinda does..." Aki was dumb-founded, why did he just find this out now?

**(Emo: "You know Hwat? I need a smoke and a beer!"...blame Benny Lopez for being so funny! Yes, this is from George Lopez...)**

"Hm, we should see if Ao No Exorcist has updated." Mai added in as she sadly closed out of full screen and went to look up the awesome anime.

"Rin is so cute..." Aki muttered...

"HEY! No! Bad Aki, I called dibs first!" Mai yelped at the scared shit-less boy and glared; she was possessive over her fictional boyfriends.

"Fine...I get Yuki then." Aki said in defeat; he liked Yukito but, he preferred Rin because of his attitude.

"Shemei should just leave the poor twins alone; they could've made this a total twincest anime if she didn't like Yuki or Rin!" Aki said in his prideful speech voice. As he stared at the twins helping each other up.

**(Sorry ShemeiXOkumura twin fans, I like YukiXRin.)**

"It's like Death Note all over again! Misa needs to lay off Light; L would obviously be more fitting!" Mai yelled, replicating Aki.

**(Sorry to MisaXLight fans or LXMisa fans, LXLight is to my liking)**

"You guys are such anime freaks." Masako said to the two teens she goes to school with.

"Damn straight!" the two yelled in pride, having fists in the air while at it. They both _almost _fell out of the chair.

"So Lin, how's the case coming up?" Yasu asked as he eyed the files, the ones Lin were looking at.

"Seems that you can help me with doing some research..."

"No prob! What's the info that you need?"

"I need you to investigate the first killing... Search for **Ritsuko Sumii**."

Mai and Aki both flinched at the name...

"Alright!" Yasu then left the room to the Gakuen's library...

Mai took Aki out of the room...

Aki bursted into tears and clung onto Mai.

"Shhh...Aki, it's not your fault..." Mai said in a soft and gentle tone, she is comforting Aki.

"No. It _is _my fault Mai...It's my fault Ritsuko's dead...It's all my fault!"

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**Emo: Shoot! I'm on a roll this week! I'm starting the one-shots, so I may post them up on Mon or Tues tops. If I don't I'll make you guys another real chapter.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Emo: I'm very sorry for not updating quicker!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Claimer: I own Akito, Takeshi, and Hikari Sakura only.**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21**

**Warning:**** Perverted Doings/thoughts, (Slight; Shouen Ai and Shoujo Ai/ this is all later in chapters.) murder scenes, and foul language.**

**Chapter 4**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

_"I need you to investigate the first killing... Search for __**Ritsuko Sumi,**__"_

_Mai and Aki both flinched at the name..._

_"Alright!" Yasu then left the room to the Gakuen's library..._

_Mai took Aki out of the room..._

_Aki busted into tears and clanged onto Mai._

_"Shhh...Aki, it's not your fault..." Mai said in a soft and gentle tone, she is comforting Aki._

_"No. It is my fault Mai...It's my fault Ritsuko's dead...It's all my fault!"_

Mai dragged her friend to her room and wrapped her arms around the young teenager whom was bawling out his eyes.

"Aki, it's not your fault. You know that. Mis..." Mai's voice trailed off. She looked at her friend and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Mai... She loved me... A-and... I didn't love her back...!" Aki choked out and fell onto his side as he cradled his head along with his knees. Mai got up and gave Aki some pain killers; she knew Aki would get a headache just thinking about..._her_. Akito had finally curled into his sleeping pose; hugging Mai's black bunny with had one eye (the other had a patch sewn to cover the other side of the face); the tip of the bunny had looked as it had been ripped off; there was one leg with bandages on it (to stop the stuffing from falling out; and the bunny had a chocker to hold its head in place.

Outside the room, Monk's eyes widened as he heard Akito confess about killing Ritsuko Sumi. Not knowing what to do, he stumbled backwards and ran back to the base; staying quiet and pale as a ghost.

**=Later, in the Base=**

"Hey! Anything new on the case?" Mai said in her usual; 'happy go lucky' voice which only annoyed Naru to a boiling point.

"Since when did I say that you can come back to the Base?" snapped Naru as she saw Mai pout.

"Mou, Naru-Koi you _never _said I _can't _come back!" declared Mai as she smirked and saw Naru glare at her which made her smile quickly before anyone noticed.

"MAI!" Yasuhara yelled as he glomped our favorite brunette which was choking for air.

"I can't breathe! Yasu let go!" Mai struggled under Yasuhara's grip which grew tighter and tighter as she tried to fight off the 17 year old.

"Then as a result of your struggling I shall give you CPR: as in...Mouth to mouth!" Yasuhara then settled Mai down and leaned closer to Mai whom was freaking out.

"My gosh! It's a fucking miracle; I can breathe!" Mai shouted as she looked at Masako's fan; which she never uses, she just likes to show off her lady manners by fanning herself...

Mai lunged for the fan and put it in front of her face. Now in the SPR's angle; Yasuhara is... making out with Masako's fan which is now filled with _germs_. As Mai looked helplessly at the SPR team which only watched and pitied the poor girl.

"HELP ME!" Mai mouthed to the group whom was just watching without a care. Before Boo-San or Lin could pry Yasuhara off, Naru was peeling him off feeling jealous and angry... Yasuhara knew better than to do that!

**(Emo: Or does he?**

**Yasu: *glares* what's that supposed to mean?**

**Emo: *dead silence* ... :D Yes.)**

"Whoa, Big boss! Calm down!" Yasuhara cried in pain as he felt his boss detaching from the brunette with no mercy written all over his face...

"Hm...Naru-Chan seems to be strong; you're meaning to tell me that he does more than just read his damned books?" Yasuhara thought out loud for the world to hear.

**(Emo: I...Blame Sugar!)**

"So, Lin, give me a list of the people who got killed." Naru demanded as he saw everyone but Lin with his usual no expressed mask, while the rest cowered in fear.

"Yes, Naru," Lin had made his way to his computer and had sent a file to the printer and had got up to hand it off to Naru.

"..._**Misa Sumi,**_ **(Sex: Female. Age: 16.)**

_**Ritsuki Sumi, **_**(Sex: Female. Age: 17.)**

_**Yami Tsukino, **_**(Sex: Male. Age: 15.)**

_**Yuki Tsukino, **_**(Sex: Male. Age: 15.)**

_**Yoru Hitsune, **_**(Sex: Male. Age: 17.)**

_**Kakeru Fujisaki, **_**(Sex: Male. Age: 14.)**

_**Suki Hiwatari, **_**(Sex: Female. Age: 15.)**

_**Ritsuko Sumi, **_**(Sex: Male. Age: 17.) **..." Naru stated every name and Mai had tried not to twitch at each name said.

"There are three Sumi siblings listed and two Tsukino siblings." John had said as he received a nod and "hmm" from Naru in his usual 'thinking pose'.

"But, how come Ritsuko Sumi was last and Misa Sumi was first?" Monk asked before examining any other names.

"That's what we need to find out." Masako said, frustrated about her school having to have various killings; violent ones too.

"Yoru Hitsune, Kakeru Fujisaki, Suki Hiwatari are the only ones with no siblings killed." Madoka stated as she browsed the list in her hands (Lin had made copies for the SPR team and of course on for Mai.)

"Since they got killed, did you know any of them, Mai-San, Hara-san?" Lin had moved his head to Mai and Masako.

"I knew Suki Hiwatari and Yami Tsukino; they were in my homeroom." Masako shrugged and looked at Mai.

"I knew all the Sumi siblings... Actually, I knew everyone." Mai admitted earning everyone in the room attention.

Naru had raised an eyebrow. Monk's eyes had widened…

_"No. It is my fault Mai...It's my fault Ritsuko's dead...It's all my fault!"_

Monk had got up from his slouching couch position and had run for it… He couldn't take it…No…He couldn't.

Monk had thrown up in the toilet seat which was located in the boys' bathroom. He wiped off his mouth and had flushed the toilet; reminding himself as he saw his reflection in the mirror has he got out that: he was only an 18 year old boy; he had heard a person confess of murder. Violent killings. Very skilled swordsmanship. A lot of blood lost. Very little time. Very small world.

"Hell…Housho Takigawa, is it?"

"Who?-"before Monk could finish; a blood curling scream was let out in the boys' bathroom.

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**Emo: I'm so sorry for letting you guys down *Cat ears magically appear on Emo's head and fall down in an instant***

**Good news: I'm updating soon! My friends: ****50u1-5k +3r**** and ****9unk**** are helping me with this story and I do give them some credit about helping me make Aki, Take, and Hika! Also for making me get off my lazy ass. I seriously thank you guys for that!**

**Also one more thing I have to do before I introduce them… *Glomps kikifan21* I love you for understanding!**

…**Okaay then… Meet my skater boys!**

**50u1-5k +3r****= Daniel or also popularly known as Danny!**

**9unk****= Kyle aka Punk!**

**They will come at the next chapter and also I'm posting another One-shot contest for you guys!**

**Ja Ne my Kawai Koibitos! (If anyone knows/finds out what Kawaii Koibitos mean by the time I post a new chapter; they will get a virtual cookie!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Cookies to kikifan21 and ****Yugure no bara!**

******Kawai Koibitos= Cute Lovers!**

**{Don't read the intro if you are reading/Watching Code Geass and Death Note because there are SPOILERS, if you read; Don't blame me.}**

**Emo: You guys have no idea how I feel with my two awesome skater boys! **

**Punk: It's probably because we were watching the ends to Code Geass and Death Note and we were all crying…**

**Emo: Yes: Because true men cry. Well, I cry as a girl thou. **

**Skater + Punk: Gee, thanks.**

**Emo: Yes, two guys that watch even the girlish animes with me… They are da best! *glomps Kyle and Danny* Plus there is going to be R3! YOSH! Sadly: I practically died as I saw Light die in the end. Fuck, I practically bawled watching the 37****th**** episode. I also was stubborn that Lelouch hadn't died so I got proof from YouTube vids. I was so frickin' happy. **

**LOVE LELOUCH AND LIGHT! **

**(END OF DISCUSSING CODE GEASS AND DEATH NOTE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Claimer: I own Akito, Takeshi, and Hikari Sakura only.**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21**

**Warning:**** Perverted Doings/thoughts, (Slight; Shouen Ai and Shoujo Ai/ this is all later in chapters.) murder scenes, and foul language.**

**Skater: *Smiles* Please enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

_Monk had thrown up in the toilet seat which was located in the boys' bathroom. He wiped off his mouth and had flushed the toilet; reminding himself as he saw his reflection in the mirror has he got out that: he was only an 18 year old boy; he had heard a person confess of murder. Violent killings. Very skilled swordsmanship. A lot of blood lost. Very little time. Very small world._

"_Hell…__Housho Takigawa__, is it?"_

"_Who?-"before Monk could finish; a blood curling scream was let out in the boys' bathroom._

…

**=At the Base=**

"Was that Monk?!" Ayako had almost cried (literally) as she shot up from her chair and ran too, trying following the scream.

"Ayako!" Madoka had cried out, trying to grab hold of Ayako; she had missed by a few inches.

"MONK! MONK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ayako had yelled as she found herself covering her mouth as she screamed out in despair.

"MONK! MONK! WAKE UP!" Ayako had shaked the dirty blonde figure as his body was covered in cuts and blood from a broken mirror.

"Monk…PLEASE…" Ayako had wrapped her arms around Monk and had pulled him closer to her embrace. She was losing him…

"Don't leave me…I-I can't live without… you…"

**=At the Base=**

"That wasn't Monk's scream. That was too high pitched to be Monk's scream." Madoka had looked at Lin whom nodded; he quickly had run to the mens' bathroom, with the rest of the male SPR members.

"Do you think Monk's alright?" Masako had looked at the 2 girls with worry flaming in her eyes.

"I…don't know." Ayako admitted and looked away, covering half of her face with her bangs.

"_**She did it…"**_ Mai murmured angrily. She was furious. Her fists had started bleeding as she dug her nails further into her palms.

"Who did what?" Masako looked at Mai in question. This was not the Mai she knew.

"_**THAT BITCH DID IT!"**_ Mai had screamed as she clutched her hair in pain.

"She's possessed." Madoka took a good look at Mai's form.

"_**SHE WANTED HIM TO DIE! SHE…SHE DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BE HAPPY!"**_

"Who is 'she'?" Masako had taken Mai's hand and looked at the spirit in help. She could feel the depression and anger reeking out of the spirit.

"_**RITSUKI! She didn't like him."**_ Mai's voice trailed off.

"Ritsuki? Sumi?"

"_**Yeah. Her…"**_

"What did she do?"

Tears rolled down Mai's face… _**"Ritsuki Sumi is an awful person. She couldn't accept the fact that Ritsuko had loved someone other than her. She had loved Ritsuko. But, Ritsuko had loved someone else."**_

"So…Ritsuki is our killer?" Madoka had looked at Mai; she had sat next to the possessed Mai and rubbed her back.

"_**Ritsuki is your killer. That is all I will tell you…but… I had loved him too. We both loved him. We both wanted him to be happy… He was…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

Masako jumped and held onto Mai.

"What's wrong?!" Madoka had held onto Mai as well, trying to ease Mai's pain.

"_**Stop…it hurt…Stop…" **_the spirit had cried down.

"_**AH!…Ah…"**_ Mai had stopped crying as she passed out.

"MAI!"

"…_The devil's coming… to kill you all…" _a voice sang as it gripped on a sword in delight.

"_She's going to kill everyone who stands in her way. For her love she deserved years and years ago…" _the shadowed figure had raised their blade and raised it above Mai's body.

"**MAI!"**

**=At the boys' bathroom=**

"Matsuzaki-San, you're going to have to let go of Takigawa-San if you want him to heal faster." Naru had looked at Ayako with a hint of worry in his eyes; Naru wasn't always so heartless.

Ayako sniffed and had handed Monk to Lin whom had John call an ambulance for the heavily bleeding teenager.

Monk, Lin, John, and Naru all ran outside to give Monk to the paramedics outside.

"Ayako…I'm really sorry." Yasuhara had pulled Ayako in a hug.

Yasuhara always knew that Ayako had deep feelings about Monk since the monk and priest grew up together. She once told him her feelings and to keep it a secret, she hadn't always told Yasu things but; she knew Yasu would never try and steal Monk from her.

Ayako accepted the hug and cried into Yasu's embrace.

"Why…Why Monk?!" Ayako screamed her agony as she felt Yasu hug her tighter.

"Shh… I may not be your best friend but, I know one thing that not even you know: You don't wish that it could've been you. Even though Monk is suffering, tell him your feelings! He'll come back, I'm 100% sure!" Yasuhara had become serious and faced Ayako. Ayako had smiled.

"Thank you, Yasu."

"Anything for the sake of my friends,"

**=Mai's Dream World=**

"Ah… Misa-Chan…" Mai had looked at the person in front of her.

"_**Mai-San… It's nice to see you."**_ The girl with midnight blue hair had smiled at Mai.

"_**Is he okay?"**_

"He's… He's been depressed ever since he found out about Ritsuko's death."

"_**Yeah…It's only natural to become depressed when finding your lover dead…"**_

"He doesn't deserve this."

"_**I know. He's a good kid. He deserves better life."**_

"Misa… Do you think Ritsuki will ever stop, for he's sake?"

"_**Ritsuko had tried to stop her; she wants to kill him for making Ritsuko fall for him. Ritsuki is just trying to force Ritsuko to love her."**_

"That's not-_AH!_" Mai had screamed as she collapsed in her own pool of sticky substance. Her blood was flowing below her body. She touched her chest and noticed the gaping hole in her chest. She was losing too much blood to notice the smirk form on a shadow's face. Then, she fell into a dark world… were she would be able to find the light and darkness.

"_**MAI-SAN!"**_

**=At the hospital=**

Ayako, Yasuhara, Naru, Lin, and John had been waiting for the results of Monk's injury.

"Takigawa-San's comrades?" the doctor had made his way to the rest with a troubled face.

"Yes!" Ayako had made her way to the doctor and grabbed his hands, "How is he?"

"He's currently awake. He is alright but, he may not want to put pressure on any of his cuts; they are very deep. I give you permission to let you see him." The doctor smiled and pointed to a door, giving the team access.

"Haruse, you're not allowed to give them complete access until you tell the-"

"-Shoutarou, I know but, that women wanted to see her lover. I'm not going to watch her cry. That a woman needs to see her loved one." Haruse had intertwined his hands with Shoutarou's. The boy blushed and looked away from his older male lover.

"That wouldn't be right wouldn't it?" Shoutarou looked at Haruse. Haruse nodded, "No it wouldn't." Haruse had pulled Shoutarou into a kiss and smiled at the boy.

"Do you understand the meaning of love, Shoutarou?"

"No, I don't. But, I don't need to worry because I have you to teach me without trying to."

The doctor smiled.

"Me? Since when?" he joked.

"Don't be a jerk! Stop trying to ruin the moment Haruse!"

"Pft, says you Shouta,"

"FINE...Be that way, JERK!"

Haruse laughed as Shoutarou stomped away.

"Don't worry; I love you, too. Only if you would notice…" Haruse smiled sadly and left to talk to the workers; which were discussing about an old man going into surgery and who were going to do the surgery.

**=With Monk and Ayako=**

"Monk!" Ayako smiled as she gave the teen a hug to his surprise.

"A-Ayako…" Monk face heated as he felt her pull away.

"Monk, I have always loved you! Please don't ever leave me!" Ayako had confessed as her face turned into 10 different shades of red.

"Ayako…" Without a moment Monk had pulled Ayako into a small peck and smiled.

"I've been longing for those words since I met you. Ayako, I love you." Monk had smiled at Ayako who was crying and he pulled her into his chest.

"So…this is love…?" Shoutarou had quietly asked himself as he saw the bubbly couple. He then closed the door silently.

"…Does this mean I love him? Do I love Haruse?" Shoutarou smiled at the thought as he twitted his thumbs.

"…Love… What an awkward feeling." Shoutarou said to himself as he looked at the doctor who was talking to the other workers.

"Love… Haruse… Haru, love… Love Haru… I love Haruse!" Shoutarou had smiled cutely in joy as he admitted it. "I need to tell him!"

"_**Heh…Too bad Haruse will never hear that confession from you."**_

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**Emo: I thank Danny and Kyle for the idea for this chapter! Thou, it was quiet sadistic of them…**

**Skater: SHH! Did anyone notice that Shoutarou and Haruse are from "True Light"?**

**Punk: I did! TT-TT I am sad, Kao-Kun! How dare you call me sadistic!**

**Emo: You are the one who made me write about the crime scenes!**

**Skater: She has a point, Kyle-Koi.**

**Punk: MEH! WHATEVER! REVIEW FOR MY SAKE… Please?**

**S+P+E: Bye/z!**

**BTW:**

**I was listening to:**

**Continued Story**** (Full Version) (It's also known as the ending in Code Geass)**

**Anthem Of The Angels**** By: Three Days Grace**

**Get Out Alive**** By: Three Days Grace**

**Dancing With the Devil**** By: Three Days Grace**

**These songs helped me with the crime scenes.**

**I was listening to:**

**The Riddle**** By: Nightcore**

**Levan Polka**** (Full version) By: Nightcore **

**Sakura Kiss**** (Full Version) (This is also known as the opening for Ouran High School Host Club)**

**These songs helped me with the fluffy scenes.**


	7. Chapter 6

**EMO: Hey… I recently got an addiction to -Man and Togainu no Chi. Finished episode 103 a week ago…and I finished episode 12 today…**

**God… I feel like **_**dying**_**. **

**Allen and Akira is/are one of my role models, I really love Allen and Akira (Weird isn't it? They're both silver-haired XD) **

**Don't worry, my Kawaii Koi; I love you too XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Claimer: I own Akito, Takeshi, Haruse, Shoutarou, and Hikari only.**

**Credit for character help and plot: Punk and Skater**

**Story dedicated to: ****kikifan21****, the amazing **_**flying **_**Kawaii; Chibi-Chi!**

**9UNK: Da fuck?!**

**SKATER: Emo-Kun you went a bit too far… flying?**

**Emo: Yes, flying!**

**Warning****: **

**Shounen Ai (HARUSExSHOUTAROU/BOYxBOY) **

**Murder Scene**

**Mention of rape scene**

**Foul language**

**{This chapter isn't really… yeah; it sucks with the attempt to write gore. But, please no flaming; I know it's bad… If you can; please give me a few tips!}**

**(NOTE: This is pretty much Shoutarou centric chapter. I'll have one on Mai and the gang soon. Also I'll try hard on publishing the one shot-s.)**

**Chapter 6**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

* * *

"_Love… Haruse… Haru, love… Love Haru… I love Haruse!" Shoutarou had smiled cutely in joy as he admitted it. "I need to tell him!"_

"_**Heh…Too bad Haruse will never hear that confession from you."**_

…

"Eh?! Who's there?!" Shoutarou panicked and looked around his surrounding areas. Nothing…

"NO! NO! I-I can't… not now!" Shoutarou ran out of the hospital and to the hard raining streets were he saw his old house; where he use to live with his daughter, Ai…

His parents left him with Ai at home, alone while his mother earned money by stripping 24/7 and his father gambled his life, until his father got stabbed, broke a rib, and died; when he was 15 and his mother got killed in a hit and run when he was 18 (He's 23 now)

While he grew up in a cold world; Shoutarou had another side to him, a suicidal side to him. It was then Shoutarou had realized he had a split personalities: he had named his other half: "Shiki."

Shiki had always had; suicidal thoughts, anger bubbling inside him, and he's always carry his switch blade with him…_everywhere_.

Shoutarou had hesitantly entered, in a hasty fashion as he smelled of alcohol, dried up blood, and the aura of…_rape_…

"**You're a good father, Shou-Chan… Protecting your **_**daughter**_** against encouraging your **_**father**_**."**

The 23-year-old flinched at the sound of his father's voice…he hated the sound… He hated it.

"I see…no matter how much I try to not remember… Dad had always made me clean up my blood…and _**his**_."

=FLASHBACK=

"I'm home!"

…Silence was passed out throughout the house as the first year of high school had frowned and picked up a drawing that was sprawled out onto the table.

"Ai's…drawing?" the high scholar had looked at his daughter's work.

He smiled lightly. He had his daughter when he was 13. Young age but, he had been attack by a woman, she had worked with his mother as a stripper. He had to take Ai because the woman had died shortly after giving birth. His mother had erased his and Ai's existence ever since. His father… he was just a bastard with no feelings.

"That's right. Ai's turning 2 today." Shoutarou had placed down the drawing and noticed the sudden screams in the room next door.

"_AHH_! DADDY, DADDY! HELP, IT HURTS! **IT **_**HURTS**_**! DAddy…!"**

Shoutarou's instincts had taken over and he barged into the room "What's going on?!" His eyes widened in fear and shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Shoutarou had pushed away the victim which had trapped his daughter in…a _sickening _position.

"Is that a way to greet your father, Shou-Chan?" the eldest with 34 years had sneered with much venom in his voice that you can feel its presence.

"Kouta, YOU **SICK** BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO AI!?" Shoutarou had given his toddler his coat and told her to go to Haruse's, his best friend, which lived across the hall. Once she left, he had prayed for her safety but knew Haruse would protect her, he really did have to thank Haruse for wanting to be a doctor once he grows up.

"You're a good father, Shou-Chan…Protecting your _daughter_ against encouraging your _father_."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL _KILL_ YOU! I'LL **NEVER** FORGIVE YOU!" Shoutarou had pushed his father down to the ground, merely crushing his ribs while doing so.

Shoutarou had placed down an immense amount of pressure that he was sure when he had heard the silent sound he had broken it.

A loud gasp had escaped Kouta's lips. Kouta had grabbed his son's hair and pulled on it until he heard screams as he had come close to Shoutarou's neck, biting it in the process.

Kouta had run a hand down towards Shoutarou's pants but, before doing so; he had felt tears flow freely from the corners of his eyes. His fingertips shockingly followed the hem of his shirt to find a gaping hole in his side.

"Shout-tar-rou-u… W-why-y?" the man had fallen onto the floor, crying.

"…You _raped _my **2**** year-old **_**daughter **_and _you_** ASK: **_**WHY?**_**!?**" Shoutarou cried as he glared at the elder in disgust.

"You even tried to touch me…" the young man's black bangs covered his gray eyes, dark shadows rimming around his pale face.

"You, disgust me."

A hand raised a blood coated dagger. The blood freely dripping down a shaking hand with a hard grip on the dagger, ready to bring it down; fast and at full strength…

The screams, loud and full of despair…weren't heard as if it wasn't nonexistent to this cold, small world.

And, that's were Shiki comes in, telling Shoutarou that what he did was right. Killing people useless, it was the right thing to do… Killing his friend who came over just to force Shoutarou into a one night stand… Shiki's had canceled out Shoutarou's whimpers and tears, calling him out to stop.

Shiki would protect Shoutarou.

Forever.

_And ever…_

* * *

**EMO: 3 pages of pure shit, I disappoint my own self!**

**9UNK: No kidding.**

**SKATER: *Glares at Kyle* Baka, don't say that!**

**9UNK: It doesn't matter, I said it already. Any-hoes, we might update the 1-shots soon! Praise me, I put Emo up to this~ **

**SKATER: She has homework you know… You non-considerate bastard, think about Emo-Kun's education! **

**9UNK: **_**Haha**_**, that's funny!**

**SKATER&EMO: *****GLARES*******

**9UNK: Err… review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**EMO: Yes I know, I am horrible.**

**9UNK: If you weren't hanging out with your **_**friend/s**_** so much-**

**SKA8: Oh, you're just jealous. Emo-Kun hasn't seen us in a while and today we only talked for like a minute…in person at least… Ah the greatness of emailing.**

**EMO: Okay…Meet my friends! Ally-Chi and Yell-Chi!**

**GOTH: Er…Hi… I'm Yell-Chi…**

**PURPLE*: I'm Ally-Chi! HI! I JUST WANNA TELL PEOPLE THAT -MAN, GAKUEN ALICE AND-**

**EMO&GOTH: Ally-Chi, shut up.**

**PURPLE: …Okay…**

**SKA8: *SWEAT DROP* Okay, ****Emo owns Aki (with the help of me and Kyle), Take, Hika, and the other people who r dead. Me and Kyle-Koi own Haruse and Shoutarou!**

**9UNK: Enjoy, you whinny asses.**

**EMO: Please excuse Kyle, he's on he's PMSing.**

**PURPLE: MY INOCCENT EARS ARE GETTING DAMAGED!**

**GOTH: Yeah, it's like you aren't deaf enough.**

**PURPLE: *GLARES***

**Emo: This is dedicated to ****kikifan21****, my awesome-flying-stalking-kawaii chibi-chi!**

**WARNING: **

**Shounen Ai/Shoujo Ai (Boy/Girl Love)**

**Mentions of deaths/suicidal acts**

**Twisted versions of love**

**Foul Language**

**Chapter 7**

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

Mai's screams were heard throughout the entire building.

_STOP!_

**She's going to kill me.**

_STOP! STOP IT!_

**She's back…to get me.**

"MAI!"

Mai's eyes averted to the people that ran to her side; Monk, Ayako, Masako, Naru, Aki, John, Madoka, and Lin.

Mai's whole entire body shaked in anticipation; that dream had twisted in reality…

"Are you okay, Mai?" John's quiet and soft voice had soothed Mai. She nodded and smiled at him and the others: "Sorry for everything…"

"Mai-Chin…"Akito stood there silently as everyone else crowded around the petite figure. He felt the urge to cry and break down in front of whole world. He never meant for his best friend to get hurt.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_**Ritsuko…kiss me!"**__ the dark haired teen blushed a new whole color of Crayola red as he looked to his lover._

"_Why?" asked the man as he flipped a page of his comic named "Sandman" by Neil Gaimen, he had been into these kind of comics; horror ones were absolutely his favorite. _

"_**You said you loved me, right? Lovers should show their bond throughout many things!"**__ the petite male rested his head on Ritsuko's shoulder. Ritsuko's silver elbow length hair had tickled his forehead _

"_Akito Sakura, are you turning into a romantic? I told you to stop watching Junjo Hatsukoi or whatever."_

"_**It's Junjo Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!"**_

"_My point exactly,"_

"…_**You're horrible Ri-Koi!"**_

"_Ha, I love you too."_

"_**I love you more! I love you…so much!"**__ the younger of the two curled up into his lap, pushing "Sandman" out of his reach._

"_No way Aki, I love you more." Being the stubborn teen Ritsuko was, he refused._

_Aki pulled Ritsuko into a small peck and blushed as he laid down his head._

_Ritsuko smiled and messed with the dark strands from Aki's forehead but, he soon kissed it with a gentle touch._

_**-End of FLASHBACK-**_

Akito had left without a word and back to his dorm room.

Akito lied himself on his the bed, "Ritsuko…"

The tears soon spilled out of the corner of his eyes as he bawled once more, "RISTUKO!"

"…_Akito…Sakura…"_

Violet eyes widened as he turned to face the voice.

"R-Ritsuki-Sempai…"

A twisted grin spread on the pale surface of a face.

"I-I-I thought you were dead…"

"_Oh, but I __**AM**__, Sakura-Kohai." _

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_

"N-No! I didn't do anything! You betrayed me! You didn't want me as a friend!"  
_"NO! YOU'RE A STEALER!"_

**o(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)oo(0_0)o**

**EMO: Fuck, I'm terrible aren't I?**

**PUNK: Yes.**

**SKA8: …No comment.**

**EMO: I was watching/finished: Baccano! One of my favorites but one of the most disturbing animes ever, for some reason I love Czeslaw Meyer~**

**Okay, No.6? No.6 is probably a Yullen romance anime. Honestly, a MUST watch for YULLEN FANS. You know, -Man fans [Honestly: 1 of my favorite crossing pairings would be ShionXAllen…Shillen (lol) Allon (lol)]; it's an awesome anime. It's kinda a bit of a Shounen ai but, it's totally worth it.**

**Goodbye my sweet hearts!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EMO: So, yes! I am currently texting one of my Ex (from like a year ago)… and he turned out … gay!**

**SKA8: Of yeah, you introduced us to him. He was the huge wuss that's easily freaked out.**

**PUNK: Oh yeah the Goth kid?**

**EMO: That's the one.**

**PUNK: Good for him.**

**EMO: I know right? I always wanted to meet a gay person my age =3 Next hunt, lesbian buddy!**

**SKA8: *Sigh* STUDY! YOUR KNOWLEDGE IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**GOTH: Oh, Goth boy is fully gay?**

**EMO: Yes sweetie.**

**GOTH: Fuck, that's awesome.**

**EMO: *Smiles and wraps arms around Yeli-Chi* I know**

**GOTH: …Off. *Forces Emo to get off and leaves room***

**EMO: Ah, party pooper. o_o *Hugs a Mai plushie and starts to rave about who polish jelly filled doughnuts are DELICIOUS***

**PUNK: Err, sorry. Emo's rather happy about her gay ex…**

**EMO: HELL TO THE YES! **

**EMO: And HELLO LOVE, hope you enjoy *Chuu~*(to: Ai-Koi [You know who you are XD])**

_WARNINGS: Semi-Violent scenes, Shounen Ai (BOYxBOY mentioned), Shoujo Ai (GIRLxGIRL mentioned), and Foul language. You have been warned._

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ****kikifan21****! Oh please, you are too awesome not to dedicate to =D**

**CLAIMER: Emo owns Akito (with the help of Danny and Kyle), Takeshi, Hikari, and the other people had died. Danny and Kyle own Haruse and Shoutarou!**

**We own nothing else.**

'_Akito's thinking'_

"**Ritsuki is talking"**

"Talking"

**Chapter 8**

**o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o**

"…_Akito…Sakura…"_

Violet eyes widened as he turned to face the voice.

"R-Ritsuki-Sempai…"

A twisted grin spread on the pale surface of a face.

"I-I-I thought you were dead…"

"_Oh, but I __**AM**__, Sakura-Kohai."_

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"_

"N-No! I didn't do anything! You betrayed me! You didn't want me as a friend!"  
_"NO! YOU'RE A STEALER!"_

Akito trembled in fear, it showed in his violently shaking violet eyes.

"**YOU STOLE RISTUKO FROM ME!"**

'_No… He's mine…'_

"**RITSUKO DIDN'T LOVE YOU!"**

'_You're lying…!'_

"**RISTUKO LOVES ME!"**

"That's a lie!" Akito screamed out. He grasped his eye that was covered by his dark and silky hair. His other hand had his sharp nails to slowly penetrate his neck, creating small blood lines that stung as he sweated heavily of cold sweat.

"**Oh? Why would I lie to you, Sakura-Kohai?" **Ritsuki's voice deepened as she started to walk towards Akito who took several steps back.

"You never liked me and Ritsuko being together!" Akito soon was cornered and he mentally cursed his stupidity. Why out of all times?

"**I **_**loved**_** Ritsuko! Twin or not; he'd always belonged to me! He was my other half!"** you could hear the strangled voice trying to keep herself from crying.

"…" Akito decided to say no more. He stood silent and his mind flashed images of Ritsuko and Ritsuki… She'd always clung onto Ritsuko. Ritsuko always would push her off and request that they'd 100% of the time asked to go to his house instead.

Ritsuki smirked. She was inches away from Akito's face and she covered his eye with her beaten hand.

"**Ne, do you remember ****Hiwatari-Chan, my best friend?" **Ritsuki's hand never left Akito's face.

Akito's eyes widened as he memorized the list that Mai's team had discussed; '"_Suki Hiwatari, __(Sex: Female. Age: 15.)"…Also known as the 7__th__ person killed out of 8 people…_'

She didn't even wait for Akito to answer and went straight to the point.

"**She was in love with me!" **She laughed.

"**She was stuck in a damned one sided love story! Poor Tsukino didn't know his girlfriend was a whore who chased **_**girls**_**!" **Ritsuki was now hysterically giggling.

Akito shivered and gasped; '_"Yuki Tsukino, __(Sex: Male. Age: 15.)" 4__th__ person killed on that list in order… These killings weren't random! They were carefully chosen and all were personal matters…'_

"**It was hilarious! You should've seen the fight between the two! It was until Suki **[Hiwatari]** had killed him off then it all turned boring." **Ritsuki sighed.

Akito knew Yuki Tsukino; he was a good guy. He loved Suki Hiwatari, he even said went they got out of school; he'd propose to her. Tsukino was insanely intelligent and he was a good looker too. He had ruby red eyes with dirty blonde [almost light brown] hair. He was known for having Asperger's though… he'd be a complete sadistic monster in sports and be the nice guy who'd you bump into and he'd say sorry as he's help pick up your notebooks and materials.

"**What shall I do next? Should I explain on how Suki died?"**

Akito's eyes widened.

"No…!"

Ritsuki's grin was twisted and sadistic.

"**It was quiet funny on how she jumped of that building. And **_**splat**_**! She was dead!"**

"**AHAHA, IT WAS SO **_**FUNNY**_**! LAUGH WITH ME SAKURA-KOHAI!"**

Soon enough the beaten hand had left Akito's eye and had wrapped small, long fingers against his lynx…

"**If you're not going to laugh; then, I'll give you a reason not to."**

**[With Shoutarou and Haruse]**

Haruse pulled Shoutarou into a hug.

They stood put and watched as their daughter, Ai [who is currently turning 10 years old,] painted on her room wall as a canvas. The two men had finally let Ai paint a picture on the wall, she'd always beg with puppy faces or eyes and it'd get Haruse in such a trance. Haruse was a tall man with a lean, slim body. He had navy blue hair and the most beautiful hazel you have ever seen. In other words; he seemed the kind of man who'd act cold to many people but, in reality he was a huge softy.

"Tomorrow is his birthday…" Haruse whispered in Shoutarou's ear softly as he stared at Ai in awe.

"Yeah…I know." Shoutarou let the word out in a breathless tone. Watching Ai make an award winning painting of a water fall; Ai was a very young painter who has had her paintings in auctions and museums before. She is a truly an amazing child.

"What was his name?" Haruse asked; the silence was killing him.

"Whose?" Shoutarou's head snapped to see Haruse as he had stopped staring at Ai and decided to pay more attention to Haruse's important question.

"Your cousin's name; the one who committed suicide…" Haruse gently stroked Shoutarou's silky tuxedo black hair.

"…Kakeru Fujisaki, he was supposed to turn 15 this year…" Shoutarou rested his head against Haruse's strong chest.

"Kakeru, huh?" Haruse wrapped his arms around Shoutarou's shoulders.

"Yeah, he was a good kid. He had 3 scholarships to colleges in America; he was a genius." Shoutarou nudged closer into the embrace.

"He was a good kid." Shoutarou repeated with sad eyes.

"But, he made bad choices."

**EMO: I welcome ****Artistically-Mental**** to our group! Yay! She's the culprit for taking my free time!**

**ART: Hey! I'm Ela, I am helping Emo-Neko-Kun with this story too =] **

**PUNK: Yeah, we are too but; we are going to all collaborate and see if you guys like our small group!**

**SKA8: Yes, so we hope you enjoyed and we hope you review =)**

**ALL: Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Violence, foul language, and a flashback. Also, shitty writing, it's a habit of mine; don't judge.**

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO: ****kikifan21****! The awesome fellow writer who inspired me~**

**CLAIMER: Emo owns Akito (with the help of Danny and Kyle), Takeshi, Hikari, and the other people had died. Danny and Kyle own Haruse and Shoutarou! WE **_**ONLY**_** OWN THESE PEOPLES!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o_o(0_0)o**

"Ah! S-Stop this!" a hand tightened it grasp on a pale and slender neck.

"**Sakura-Kohai, it was really **_**nice**_** knowing you. Let your final moments on Earth be **_**pleasant**_**,"**

"_NO_! STOP!" the gasps and painful sharp intakes were yet to be heard.

"**Sayonara, Akito Sakura," **The hand let go of its tight grip and let a limp body collide with the hard, cold marble tiled floor.

Ritsuki smirked at her process and disappeared without a trace.

A limp hand twitched.

* * *

Mai wanted to scream. Out loud.

"Where's Aki?!" she asked, tears brimming her eyes.

'_No, damn it! Where is he?!'_ Mai sat up and jumped off her bed, wanting to run to his room until she was held back by Naru.

"Mai, calm down, Sakura left the room thirty minutes ago." Naru stated with a deadpanned expression.

Mai glared at Naru, "I don't give a flying fuck, _Naru_. Where did he go?"  
Naru gave Mai an expression, **'Am I supposed to fucking know?'**

Mai pulled herself out of Naru's grip and ran to Akito's room.

The damned door was closed and locked.

"AKI OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" her hands pounced on the door, so hard that her palms were turning red and you can see one of her fingers were caught on one of the rusty nails and blood oozed out of the wound.

Her body slide down to the floor as her cries silenced down, "Aki, please, open for me!"

Tear and tear poured from her tightly shut eyes.

She cried out for him once more.

She wanted to see Aki open the door, with a ridiculously huge grin as he said, "What's the password?"

She let gravity pull her down as she curled herself into a ball.

"Aki…"

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Aki-Chan, why won't you play dolls with me?" A young Mai asked the slightly older dark haired boy.

The boy sighed, "Mai-Chi, you know I don't like girly things."

The young Mai started to bawl. The boy started to panic.

"Okay! Geez, I _GET_ it!" The boy pouted.

Mai hid her smirk and smiled brightly in ten seconds top.

Akito frowned and grabbed Mai's petite hand. He gave off a small smile as he felt her gaze was focused on their hands, she was slightly blushing.

In the orphanage they lived in, there was a small playroom that they kept for the younger kids or elder if they wanted to relax there. The small room consisted of a huge doll house with small dolls.

"Here, you get to be the…hmm…you get to be the doggy!" Mai declared as she showed him the small rat-dogs that all prissy girls carry in the 'Barbie World.'

"Fuck no, that rat? No thanks." Akito shunned the dog by turning his head the other direction, avoiding Mai's watery eyes.

"Mou! Fine, you get to be daddy. I'll be the daughter!" Mai shoved the doll to Akito's chest and smirked a she heard him wince.

After picking who would be who, it would be time to customize the fucking all pink house.

"Ugh," what Akito would give just to hit his head on the wall right now…

After constant fighting over where their rooms would be, and fighting over whose going to use the bathroom first;

"Men say, ladies first, not wo_**men**_ first!"

"You think that it's _easy_ holding it in when you're a guy?!"

The two were too busy fighting to notice Takeshi come in and roll his eyes, "Annoying, tch."

"Take-Nii!" the boy put the doll in the house and ran up to his older brother.

"Take-Chi!" the girl settled down the doll in her room and walked over to her older friend.

"I know how to fix your conflict." Takeshi pushed up his all black styled glasses.

"Really?" the two younger children brightened up.

Takeshi walked over to the doll house and pushed it down to the ground.

Both Mai's and Aki's jaws dropped.

"The world ended. The end," Takeshi then left the dumbstruck children in the play room.

Takeshi stopped in the hall and waited, he then smiled when he heard loud laughter. The black haired boy then continued to move forward.

* * *

**EMO: Ugh, I'm sorry for not updating earlier! Haha I hope you guys had a good starting of the year and holidays. I know I did, the whole; "The world ended" part did happen in my hilarious x-mas day. **

**My cousin was like: *O* when she saw her doll house. **

**My other cousin was like: 'Screw this shit' and she left. **

**I on the other hand was like: X*3 **

**Again, so SORRY! I finished ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn****…the anime; I'm currently fixed on the manga. DAMN I LOVE TSUNA-FISH! Haha, Kyle and Skate all wished you a good start of the year. They're sorry for not being here today.**

**Hope you guys review my crappy chapter =]**

**Ciao.**

**(For those who are still reading the AN:)**

**I'm sorry; I had to delete the one-shots and Ikutoissmexy's note =[ Alot of people were getting pissed at me for it. I'll probably post the one-shots somewhere else so, please and thanks for reading until the end...ja.**


	11. Chapter 10

**EMO: Ohayo, Minna! Gomen, I just updated… I feel ashamed. I was sick **** Hacking up blood and having nose-bleeds (No, Yaoi fan-girl bleeding **** …!) fucking shitty lungs, actually…. Plus, I had 5 projects and a few tests and mid-terms…again…family shenanigans, what a pitiful life =P**

**PUNK: We are back~**

**SKATR: Haha, finally!**

**PUNK: ****EMO owns Akito (with the help of Danny-koi and me), Takeshi, Hikari, and the other people that died. Danny-Koi and I own Haruse and Shoutarou! WE **_**ONLY**_** OWN THESE PEOPLES!**

**SKATR: WARNING: Self-Abuse, ****Attempt**** Suicide, **_**FUCKING**_** FLASHBACKS, and oh yeah, ****LOTS**** of **_**FOUL**_** LANGUAGE.**

**EMO: u_u* Hehe…he…**

**PUNK: This is dedicated to ****kikifan21****! EMO's muse for this story!**

**SKATR: That's right now, let's begin!**

* * *

**[MAI]**

Have you ever had those days where all you wanted to do was break down and throw fucking plates at the wall because you heard that it releases stress and you _**really**_ want to try it?

_Yeah, well, that's how I feel right now. _

_I want to throw fucking hundreds of those damn China plates at the damn fucking wall. I want to release fucking stress. That's my fucking problem._

Aki had been found in a puddle of his own blood and luckily he survived. But, he lost too much blood and since he was a fucking type O, it took some time to find another person who was willing to donate, since none of us had type O.

I nervously tapped my foot on the marble floor of the hospital.

I soon met face to face with a young pretty doctor.

His name tag says: _**Shoutarou Hiikazuko**_

_Huh…didn't a Shoutarou pop into my memories? _

He smiled gently, "Mr. Sakurai is just fine, I am his doctor but please call me Shoutarou. If you are willing to discuss the details of the incident with me, please follow me?"

I simply nodded; he started to walk into a conference-like room.

He had closed the door and shut the blind of the windows.

"It seems like your friend, Akito-San, had been attacked by spirits." Shoutarou said in a hushed whisper.

"That's right, he had a very visible hand print but there was no prints found." A voice behind me made me jump.

Shoutarou glared at the figure in the shadows, "Haruse! Don't give Mai-San a heart attack!"

I stopped and looked at the two, _Haruse and Shoutarou were in my memories… they were/are lovers…_

I blushed, _Yaoi-Fan-Girl ALERT: ON! No, Mai! Bad Mai, no Yaoi!_

"So, are you saying Aki's attempted murderer is a ghost? Are you saying that all of those suicides in Sakurai High are related to this ghost?" I popped in, getting the concept as the two started to nod to my amusement.

"Kakeru Fujisaki, Shoutarou's cousin, had been murdered with the same exact mark on his neck. Along with: Ritsuko Sumi, Suki Hiwatari, Yoru Hitsune, Kakeru Fujisaki, Yuki Tsukino, Ritsuki Sumi, Yami Tsukino, and Misa Sumi. This is no coincidence, Mai-San. Akito-San had been part of this group." Haruse added in, helpfully.

_Ritsu… and Aki were lovers. Ritsuki would've killed Aki without missing a beat… _I grimaced …_but, why the hell would she murder the rest of the group? Ritsuki was always a fucking violent dictator._

"Ah, I don't mean to be mean Mai-San but, would you mind if we talk to Akito-San about this…?" Shoutarou had softly interrupted my thinking.

I merely shrugged, "It's not my choice but Aki's."

Shoutarou smiled and hit himself lightly, "Of course, I'm sorry for being hasty,"

_He's such a sweetie._

"No need to apologize!" I reassured the young doctor.

"Well then, I am going to go to Akito-san's room. Excuse me." Shoutarou had left the room.

I stared at Haruse. Haruse stared back at me.

"Isn't he the cutest?" he asked with a moe expression.

_Haha, no wonder I support Yaoi._

I nodded back eagerly, "He really is!"

We soon both sighed in relaxation.

"Okay. How about we go and search in deeper about this situation?" Haruse asked as he had a brief case and slightly tapped it.

"I'm totally up to it but, we need to go back to the waiting room. The… investigators are in there." I said he had settled down his case on the table.

We both soon speed-walked to the waiting room and there was the whole SPR team had been waiting, including Takeshi who looked like was on the verge of using his invisible inhaler every 5 seconds.

"Whoa, calm your cheese-its, Take-Chi! Aki's fine!"

Takeshi stopped hyperventilating and sank into the hospital chair.

"Thank god." He breathed out.

Haruse laid a hand on my shoulder.

_Ah! That's right, SPR!_

Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, you guys we need to solve this case fast. It seems like those suicides weren't all just random. We need to dig deeper."

Monk had picked himself up and grinned, "For Aki!"

Yasu had smiled and linked arms with me, "For Aki," he said gently.

Ayako, Madoka, Lin, and Masako picked up their bodies from their chairs and walked over.

I looked at Naru had a blank expression. He soon sighed, "Anything to make this case progress faster."

I just laughed at his excuse, "I know you don't mean that Naru~"

He simply passed me and I pouted.

_Jerk…_

* * *

**EMO: Yo, my kindred Angels!**

**SKAR: Forgive her, she needs to take her inhaler soon and she's making up an excuse to not take it by finishing this chapter up.**

**PUNK: Hehe, good thing she has an hour left until she has to take it =u=***

**EMO: WHAT?! DAMNIT! **

**SKATR: Now stop ogling over Tsuna! Go right other chapters for your other stories!**

**EMO: B-But! He's singing "Boys & Girls" he's so ADORABLE! **

**GAH, I heard the "malish" version of "Right Now" by Basil and Tsuna... MANLIER TSUNA & BASIL + SINGING = EARGASAM. **

**PUNK: EMO—STOP THAT! NO, STOP RAPING TSUNA!**

**EMO: HAHA! You can't get me now GUARDIANS! *0* Okay! Gokudera! Hibari! Mukuro! **_**GYAA**_**! Reborn! I was ****KIDDING!**

**TSUNA: Umm…Ano…Eto… Review? \(=.=;)/**


End file.
